Oc's info
by Noya Tobioma
Summary: my oc's informations
1. Iza Tareka

Age - was 20 years old now 22 years old

Gender - Female

Birthday - Dec. 4, 1993

Hair Color - Black and Red Low light

Eye Color - Red

Hobby - Annoying Lori Shizune and sometimes singing.

Likes - Izaya Orihara

Best friend - Shizuo Heiwajima

Favorite Food - Sushi and Ramen

Favorite Color - Red, Blue, Black, White and Pink

Sports - Parkour

Social - Russian Sushi

Family - Bill Tareka (brother)

Past - Her father died because he wanted to protect her and Bill, she is all alone with her brother because of her mother, her mother killed her father by running him over by a car and she didn't have friends.

Personality - A nice girl, she is afraid to lose the person she really cares about, she is scared of her mother that is trying to get her and Bill because if she gets them she will torture her. She is almost like izaya but a little different, he is a crazy girl.

Anime - Durarara!

Song - Game of Life


	2. Bill Tareka

Shinra asks him for help on experiments and turns him to a kid

Age - was 4 years old now 19 years old

Gender - Male

Birthday - Nov. 7, 1993

Hair Color - Brown with Yellow Low Lights

Eye Color - Blue and Yellow

Hobby - Izaya's bodyguard.

Likes - Gwen Nale

Best friend - Keith Denil, Jim Gran (Jimmy), Sam Ratsu

Favorite Food - Anything but no vegetable

Favorite Color - Green and Blue

Sports - Can't do them... He brakes everything (he was the same strength as shizuo)

Social - Park

Family - Iza Tareka

Past - He was always being protected by his sister and his father. After his father died he didn't know that his mother killed him so he blamed himself for not being with him. He didn't smile and was always mad that's when him and his sister decided to move to ikebukoro.

Personality - Was quiet and never talked much until he met friends and he his smiles, talks, laughs and get serious when someone is messing with his friends. Always hanging out with Shizuo, used to call him daddy shizuo (everyone though he was his son)

Anime - Durarara!

Song - Brave Boy (Shounen Brave)


	3. The Nakagawa Twins

Hirikami (Hiro) Nakagawa

Age - 16 years old

Gender - Male (Female)

Birthday - Oct. 31, 1999

Hair Color - Dark Neon Blue (Short)

Eye Color - Hot Pink

Hobby - Swimming, Fixing motorcycles, helping her sister and the band

Likes - Hikaru Hitachiin

Best friend - Haruhi Fujioka

Favorite Food - Sushi

Favorite Color - Neon Colors

Sports - Swim

Social - Park

Family - Kiura Nakagawa and Grandmother

Past - she is in a band and to help her sister to be happy by letting her be in the band with her friends but her grandmother always was mean to her for dressing like a boy.

Personality - sweet boy (girl), loves to help people that need help, always taking care of kids and always jogs really early.

Kiura Nakagawa

Age - 16 years old

Gender - Female

Birthday - Oct. 31, 1999

Hair Color - Dark Neon Blue (Long Hair)

Eye Color - Hot Pink

Hobby - Reading Stories, Making Fanfics, Ballon Animals and in a band.

Likes - Kaoru Hitachiin

Best friend - Haruhi Fujioka

Favorite Food - Sushi

Favorite Color - Pink

Sports - Tennis

Social - Flower Garden

Family - Hirikami (Hiro) Nakagawa and Grandmother

Past - was alone until her sister's friends let her join their band.

Personality - Sweet girl, Loves to help, always happy, talks to her sister a lot and never leaves her friend alone if their sad.

Anime - Ouran High School Host Club

Song - Kagerou Days


	4. Nixal Mad

She's a weapon

Age - 15

Gender - female

Birthday - May. 7, 1999

Hair Color - white with red highlights

Eye Color - red

Hobby - drawing and making videos

Likes - Soul "Eater" Evans

Best friend - Lixa, Loxi, Valex

Favorite Food - rice

Favorite Color - red and black

Sports - volleyball

Social - gym

Family - Stein is her father and her mom died (medusa is kinda her mother now)

Past - her mom died when she was little. She didn't want to believe what his dad was saying so she ran away and met medusa

Personality - quiet girl that loves to draw and when she wants to do something funny she records it with her camera

Song - Dialing Paranoia_IA

Anime - Soul Eater


	5. Nixxy Rosario

Age - 17

Gender - female

Birthday - Nov. 22, 1997

Hair Color - neon blue

Eye Color - left eye gray and right eye blue

Hobby - making kimono's

Likes - Aden

Best friend - Sonja

Favorite Food - sweets

Favorite Color - purple

Sports - she doesn't do sports

Social - Beach

Family - no family

Past - she was on a boat and a monster came and crash her boat. Then she woke up at the island.

Personality - a happy girl that loves to make kimono's and help everyone at the town.

Song - Rune Factory Tides of Destiny Intro

Anime & Game - Rune Factory Tides of Destiny

Same from Youtuber and Creepypasta


	6. Gwen Nale

Age - Was 4 now 18 years old

Birthday - May. 3, 1997

Hair Color - Red with Blue low lights

Eye Color - Blue

Hobby - works in a cupcake shop

Likes - Bill Tareka

Best friend - Nelly Solpy

Favorite Food - Sweet and Sushi

Favorite Color - Purple and Yellow

Sports - Volleyball

Social - Beach

Family - Mother and Grandmother

Past - only friends she had were Bill Tareka and Nelly Solpy. Always went to her treehouse on the back but then that treehouse burned down, She used to love monsters stories.

Personality - quiet girl that loves to make sweets and plays volleyball, kind hearted with animals

Anime - Durarara!

Song - My crush was a monster boy


	7. Tsukishi Chikara

She's a vampire

Age - 23

Gender - Female

Birthday - April. 22, 1992

Hair Color - Brown

Eye Color - Brown (when she's mad it turns red)

Hobby - Drinking blood and take pictures of the people that she drinks blood from.

Likes - Zero Kiryuu

Best Friend - Kiera Karishi

Favorite Food - Sushi (blood)

Favorite Color - Turquoise

Sports - Basketball and karate

Social - Café

Family - N/A they are all dead...

Past - A Mystery (Ill explain later)

Personality - Fun, Cute, Friendly-ish (when she's hungry she's not friendly), Crazy, and Curious

Song - Moonlight by Michael Bublé

Anime - Vampire knights


End file.
